


sell my soul to the stars

by macheron



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection, Smut, a mangly dirt stained floof ball, and bloody, but ill always give fluff after it i promise, criminal mastermind, dark shiz, family stuff, first fic shit, fluff & smut, good luck to you guys reading, government spy, help me, i am a floof ball, i like angst, i love dark characters but im weak and always give a redemption arc, idk im 16 why am i writing this, ill add more tags as I go, jk im broke pls dont, love me pls, oh i forgot to mention, sue me, the inner circle is adorable, undrafted - Freeform, warning, who am I kidding, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macheron/pseuds/macheron
Summary: I could burn this filthy place to the ground with the two of us in it. There was a part of me that wanted to. Each second with him felt as if I was selling my soul to the devil.And I was enjoying my time in hell.***a collection of non-linear unedited modern au shots with fluff, smut, and everything in between.currently featuring government spies and crushing hearts.





	1. descent into madness

“Cut the bullshit, Archeron.” The tip of his nose trailed the outer shell of my ear. His breath tickled my neck as I arched into his warmth.   
  
“Funny, Rhysand.” I fiddled with the edge of his sleeve, turning to look into violet eyes. “I should be telling you that.”   
  
His lips pulled up in a smirk as his features shifted to a look of mock hurt. “Rhysand, darling? Only my enemies call me by that name. And I know,” He pressed into me. “We’re a lot closer than that.”    
  
I could burn this filthy place to the ground with the two of us in it. There was a part of me that wanted to. Each second with him felt as if I was selling my soul to the devil.   
  
And I was enjoying my time in hell.   
  
“Keep your friends close, Rhysand.” I leaned close, brushing imaginary lint off his impeccable suit. The eyes of his people burned marks into my body, but I didn’t mind the attention.   
  
I pressed my lips against his jaw, leaving a red trail to the junction of his ear.   
  
He shivered against me, and I relished whatever power I had over one of the most dangerous men in this country.   
  
“And keep your enemies closer.” I whispered.   
  



	2. failure might have been sweet

It wasn’t really that complicated.  
  
Every moment with him was orchestrated. Every touch was a calculated move. Every laugh, every breath, every whisper was meant to lead to his downfall. All I had to do was keep him distracted and myself unbothered.  
  
But as I watched Cressida run her hand over his chest, cold fury rushed through me.  
  
She was touching him because I failed.  
  
“Miss Archeron,” Azriel handed me a glass of champagne, drawing my eyes away from the sight before me. His suit strained against his muscles at the motion.  
  
I liked Azriel Illyria. He was brutal, vicious, and never got caught. Our respect was mutual.  
  
“Thank you, Az.” I smiled at him.  
  
He dipped his head in the direction of the near porn in front of us. “Any reason why its not you dry humping my brother?”  
  
My snort got raised eyebrows and distasteful looks of the high society snobs around us. I could care less when this would be the last time I would ever see them.  
  
“Maybe I don’t want to play his game anymore?” The statement sounded more like a question. Who was I kidding? If anything, I enjoyed being consumed in his so called entertainment. Our power plays made me flush with life. As every meeting between us left behind a scandalised audience and a rush close to sex.  
  
But that would be over because of my failure.  
  
The man beside me hummed, swirling his wine. We stood in silence, observing the people around us. Nox manor was grand and simple at the same time. Nothing about it was gaudy besides the people who roamed its halls. Though I had been trained to be artful in the manner of this court, there were very few people I would decide to abstain from punching in the face.  
  
I could see a flash of scarlet and blonde rush towards me. Ignoring my training and allowing my body to to relax for a hug took its own kind of mental strength.  
  
Mor was fierce, whip smart, and extremely fast on seven inch heels. Her muscular arms wrapped around me, crushing me in the same manner every time we met.  
  
“Fey!” She buried her blonde head into my neck, continuing to cut off oxygen to my lungs. My chest ached in response to her enthusiastic greeting. There were few people I wished would be in my life forever, and Morrigan Keir is one of them. If only we had met in different circumstances, where I wasn’t a government spy and she the third-in-command of a decorated criminal.  
  
Pulling away, she clicked her tongue with a frown. “Babes, your lipstick is flawless. Which means my idiot cousin is... wait. What the fuck.” She twitched her nose.  
  
“My sentiments exactly.” Az nodded.  
  
Her piercing brown eyes glared at the form of Cressida and Rhysand together. “Who on earth is she?”  
  
I cleared my throat. “Cressida Waters. A successful billionaire heiress. I introduced her to Rhys.”  
  
Mor let out a strangled choking sound. Snatching my champagne, she finished it in a few gulps.  
  
Az handed her his glass.  
  
“Okay.” She cleared her throat. “Fey, I love you, really I do. So much that I would give you my right kidney. But right now I’m ready to smack you with my kidney.”  
  
Her glare told me she wanted to do more than just smack me.  
  
My eyebrow lifted, “And why, pray tell, do you have such a violent reaction?”  
  
She huffed and grabbed Az’s arm, pulling him towards the mass of waltzing people as a slow song began to lilt. “I’m going to ignore you now.” She sniffed, holding her chin high and walking away from me.  
  
Immediately she pivoted back and smacked me a bit on the head.  
  
“Ouch, Mor!” I pushed her hand away and rubbed the base of my scalp.  
  
“When you’re done denying your feelings for my cousin, I’ll smack you with Cas’s roasted chicken legs on Sunday night dinner. I love you but screw you.” She huffed and hit me again. I could only scowl as Azriel gave me a small smile as they went to dance.  
  
If only Mor knew that I was doing this because I was done denying my feelings for Rhysand Illyria.  
  
For a few moments, I just watched the swirling gowns and enjoyed the beautiful sounds. As much as there was no rush for me to leave, I didn’t want to be here for any longer. I was ripping off the band aid, so to speak.  
  
I knew dwelling on it any longer would make everything worse, but it would be one last look to remember for the rest of my life.  
  
Turning my head, my heart plummeted as I noticed him gone.  
  
Cressida was nowhere to be found as well. 

 

* * *

 

The bite of my heels against the marble flooring echoed through the halls.  
  
I’d said my goodbyes. Though they wouldn’t be aware that they were so. Both of the boys got something slipped into a suit pocket, while Amren and Mor would just have to wait for a servant to deliver my parting gift.

I’d miss them. Cas’ scheming plots, Az’s patient support, Mor’s comforting presence, and even Amren’s harsh judgement.

I thumbed the ring that fit perfectly on my index finger.  
  
And I’d miss Rhys, the only person I didn’t leave anything to besides my heart.  
  
A woman named Nuala led me down the grand steps to where a sleek black car waited. The valet opened up the door, wishing me a good night.

I returned the sentiment and frowned immediately at the sight of Lucien at the driver’s seat.

“Here to admonish me again?” I quipped. Lucien rolled his eyes, shoving me a small cardstock envelope with my name written in blocked letters. “We’ll be on vacation for a while. To get your head back in the game.” He snarked.

I knew he blamed me for everything that happened. And I would act the same as him had he fallen in love with the person he was meant to kill.

“Madrid? Fancy.” I pulled out another piece of paper from the envelope. Tamlin’s scrawl littered the page. His words oozed a pompous and disappointed tone. I huffed a breath, “One fuck up and everyone seems to forget everything else I’ve accomplished.”

Lucien gave me the side eye. “A drop of blood draws the eye more on a perfect canvas.” His words were kind despite everything. It was somehow an olive branch he was offering at restoring the trust between us.

I decided to shut up like I should have.

If only I could take back the day we fought. If I hadn't lashed out at him, I could have realized later on that I was in love with Rhysand. It wouldn't matter if I regretted it then if he was already buried six feet underground. 

 

Recovering from failure meant not looking back as an explosion boomed behind us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave me comments i love comments.


End file.
